


Endless Kisses

by Celestial_dream



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cigarettes, Implied Sexual Content, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata wakes up next to Mikoto one morning. Munakata wants to go straight back to work, Mikoto wants him to stay. Munakata actually wonders if he means anything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Kisses

Munakata rolled over to his side. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to bright light. He was exactly where he didn't want to be, Mikoto's place. He also just so happen to be in his bed. Although he could already tell exactly where he was from the faint smell of cigarettes and whiskey.

Munakata rolled back to glance over to his side, which Mikoto was lying a few inches away from him. He was on his side as well, sound asleep, hair a mess and still had that cold, stern expression on his face. He wondered how he ended up here this time. This wasn't exactly the first sleeping experience he had with Mikoto. Immediately guilt and regret pass through him. How could he be so stupid to fall for the same tricks that Mikoto always on plays on him? 

The blue haired man sat up slowly, looked over to the wooden dresser that was right next to him, picked up his glasses, that looked like they have been thrown carelessly and put them on. His glanced down at the floor, which was covered in old cigarettes and bottles. Mikoto was such a slob. His clothes were scattered on the floor. He climbed out of bed silently, making sure he wouldn't wake Mikoto, although a part of him died inside when the cheap bed made a creaking noise. He rushed to put on his boxers and his dress pants, he would hate to be around when Mikoto wakes up.

He was in front of the window by the time he was buttoning his white shirt. There was a shelf next to the window, which a mirror was placed. He glanced at it, noticing that his hair was a mess and all the hickeys that ran up his shoulders and neck. He sighed, wishing they were just bruises, but knew to well that they weren't. Now he is going to make sure he doesn't accidently reveal them, because then he will have some explaining to do. Shortly after he tried to straighten out the mess his hair was currently in, which was most likely due to partly because of bed hair and part sex hair. Combing his blue locks with his fingers, he wondered what time it was, considering there wasn't a clock in the room. He shrugged as he realizes that it didn't matter and was too late for the meeting with him and his clan members. They would be disappointed in him, yet again, in their king, for not showing up for the meeting. What kind of king is he? Well, a hell a lot better than Mikoto.

He searched the messy floor for his tie. Finally founding it under an old liqour bottle, he put it on. He stared back to the window, when he felt a warm hand slid down his chest, undoing a button on his shirt. A hot, snickering laughter went down his neck. He turned to look at Mikoto, who was standing right behind him in his boxers, unbuttoning his shirt and giving kisses up his neck.

"Mikoto." He groaned. Mikoto looked up with amber eyes, standing before him. "What?" He muttered in a deep, sexy tone, still with his mouth to his neck.

"I have to go, I don't have time for this." Mikoto pulled on his blue striped tie, making Munakata face him. "Why so soon? I was kind of hoping for a round two." He winked as his mouth twitched into a devious smile. Which is the same smile that he always falls for.

Giving up, he leaned in and gave a quick peck on the mouth. Munakata pulled away, but that didn't pleased Mikoto. Mikoto pulled Munakata's hips closer to him. He kissed Munakata hard on the mouth. Eventually, Munakata removed his shirt, tossing it someone on the floor. Still kissing him, Mikoto's finger ran down his abs and slipped into his navy blue boxers, which pulled him in closer."Come back to bed with me." He muttered in between kisses. "I can't."

"Oh? And why is that?" Mikoto asked, popping and eyebrow. "I'm late for a meeting with my clan." Munakata sighed.

"Well, so am I, but I'm sure they are fine without me." Mikoto said, going straight back to kissing. Munakata couldn't help but give in. He hated that part of Mikoto, how easily seduced he is by him. But he just loses it with that tone of voice, when his eyes flare, or when he hand ruffles through that red messy hair of his. Mikoto grabbed his hand as they made their way back to bed. He lied down with Munakata on top of him, he leaned in, biting down Mikoto's bottom lip, while his hands ran up Munakata's nicely shaped back. His hand ran through the red man's hair, as he let his tongue enter his mouth. Of course, he tasted like cigarettes, but he didn't mind the taste. He pulled out of his mouth, to make way down to his chest. Where, he left a trail of kisses down to his abs. Placing his lips against his hot skin, he began to go even slower as he went farther down, making the other go crazy of the soft touch. glanced down at the other man several times, as if his body was like a blank canvas and he was going to paint him with hickies. With a hand on his thigh, you can tell that Mikoto was becoming easily flustered. His cheek turned red as his hair. Which he had to admit, was pretty adorable. With a tight feeling in his pants, he recognized he was becoming pretty hard. His hand was just hovering over his pants button, when he stopped himself.

He slowly raised himself off of Mikoto and sat up. Mikoto noticed, he stopped and sat up as well. "Did I do something?" Munakata shook his head. He sighed as he reached to the cigarette box on the dresser. He pulled one out, put it between his lips and lit it. "What is the point of all this?"

Mikoto leaned back onto the headboard, locking eyes with Munakata. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He fiddled with the cigarette in his mouth. He thought for a moment as he watched the smoke dance away from the cigarette into the air."we fuck, we fight, and the whole thing repeats a week later." He sighed, locking eyes with Mikoto."Are we just sex buddies or…"

"or….?"

"or…. I don't know…. I mean, are you in a relationship?" He asked slowly, releasing a puff of smoke from his mouth. Munakata was somewhat surprised with his behavior. Just boldly asking for his relationship status, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Mikoto.

"Um, no, I'm not." But then the questioned popped in his head, did he want to be in one? But if were to be in a relationship with Munakata, how would confess it to his clan. It's already hard enough for them to sneak in and out of each other's houses. But if they were in a relationship, they would seeing each other a lot more, so it would be hard to hide the fact that he been meeting up with Munakata every so often. How would his clan react to it? Would they feel betrayed? 

"So, are you seeing someone?" Mikoto asked him. "No, I'm not either." He answered honestly. "I just don't want us to be sex buddies." His violet eyes stared at the bud of the cigarette that was in between his fingers, nervously avoiding eye contact with him.

Mikoto sat up straighter and slid himself closer to him. "Well, then, what do you want us to be?"

He let his eyes wonder from his cigarette to him. "I don't know, do you wanna try out a relationship? I just want us to be a little more than just sex." Munakata felt his cheeks flush as he finished his sentence.

Mikoto look down from him. He wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him, actually. He and him were good friends at one time and wouldn't mind trying it out. He looked back up and locked eyes with Munakata. His hand pressed against his cheek and his thumb stroked his skin softly."Sure, if you want to." Munakata smiled at him weakly. "I do."

"Good." Mikoto said before fiercely kissing him. Munakata pulled away, with a confused-worried look."How will our clans react to us getting together?

The red haired man sighed. "Let's just take this one step at time. But for now, we have some unfinished business to attend to." He said as he leaned back, pulling Munakata on top of him, drowning him in endless kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
